


High Expectations

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has high expectations of Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for leni_ba's prompt at comment-fic any. any. I had high expectations.

Torchwood London was all sleek lines and wide corridors, clean and simple, an office block really even if it did hide many of the mysteries of the universe just waiting to be taken apart to be studied.

Suits were the norm, every employee was dressed impeccably in the corporate world of alien catching it was a must, they were the face of the Empire.

Torchwood Cardiff was highly scrutinised by the Torchwood London Directorate, and a great topic of speculation amongst the staff as a whole, almost as much as their leader Captain Jack Harkness.

Ianto Jones had high expectations of Torchwood, expectations that were dashed completely when he entered what was affectionately known as the Hub for the first time.

Torchwood Cardiff was nothing like London, it was grimy and grubby, some may go as far as sewer chic, and there was not a single suit in the room apart from him, he wanted to run as his expectations shattered, but he had higher expectations, expectations of saving Lisa, he would just have to get used to Torchwood Cardiff and its quirks.


End file.
